


insecurities

by tylerrjoseph



Series: joshler first times [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Insecurity, M/M, cause i use the word gay a lot, josh isnt gay, sorta - Freeform, tylers bi jsyk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerrjoseph/pseuds/tylerrjoseph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh asks Tyler to be his boyfriend but it isn't that straightforward for Tyler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	insecurities

**Author's Note:**

> this should sorta be part 1 of the series but

Tyler and Josh sat on Josh's bed, legs intertwined as they watched the screen in front of them. Well, Tyler watched the screen, Josh watched Tyler as he played with his hair. Josh was too distracted by his own thoughts and by Ty's face of bewilderment as he watched Fight Club for the first time ("I can't believe you haven't seen Fight Club, man, it's a classic!").

"You know.." Josh began and Tyler immediately looked up expectantly, making this all the more harder for Josh. "I'm not gay," Josh continued, earning a shy look from the silent Tyler, almost making Josh laugh. He had a very expressive face.

Tyler began to move his legs away from Josh, taking that Josh meant Tyler was making him uncomfortable.

"N-no, no," Josh laughed softly, placing a hand on Tyler's thigh. "What I'm saying is I'm not gay but going on dates with you, and stuff like this," he gestured to the screen. "I-it's really fun."

It was still obvious that Tyler was misunderstanding him from the look on his face. "Yeah, but we can still do all this stuff as friends, right? It doesn't have to be, y'know, _gay_ if that makes you uncomfortable." Gay, uncomfortable. God, Tyler thought, I was right. Actual normal people do get uncomfortable with this stuff.

"No, I want it. I want it to be," he chuckled softly at his own phrasing. "Gay." Confused, Josh thought. Now he's confused. "I want to be gay with you - wait. Like, I want to be your boyfriend, Tyler," he finally spat out, looking for a reaction on Tyler's face. He looks.. sad? "Forget it, actually. I'll let you watch the movie."

It had to be a joke, right? An elaborate as fuck plan than took weeks just so Josh could play a joke on Tyler (He still thinks this sometimes). "If this is a joke, it's not that funny," Tyler looked like he was about to cry. Josh looked as confused as Tyler did a second ago.

"Joke? Ty, I'm not joking. Why would I?" Josh couldn't help let out another laugh. "I'm asking you to be my boyfriend."

"But you don't like boys," it wasn't a question really, more like thinking out loud on Tyler's part.

"No, but I like you."

Tyler thought about it. It's not that simple. Tyler had internally fought for years to even try and accept himself. It can't be that easy for some, can it? Was Tyler jealous that Josh was able to ever so simply accept his romantic and sexual fluidity?

"Do you really think I would go through all of this trouble to play a joke on someone I didn't know?" Yes, Tyler thought. "I promise you," Josh lifted his hand from Tyler's thigh to clasp around his hands. "I'm not joking. I really do like you."

Tyler ducked his head, followed by Josh tilting his to try catch a glimpse of Ty's face. "I'm sorry I just get a little," he shrugged. "Insecure, I guess."

Josh smiled sympathetically. "Will I let you think about it?"

Tyler shook his head. "No, I-I really like you too, Josh." He was waiting for it. The 'Gotcha!', the "I so got this all on tape and I'm sending it straight to your parents!" But it didn't come.

"So is it a yes?" Josh squeezed his hands softly.

Tyler looked up, smiling for the first time since the topic was brought up. "Yeah."

He still thought about it that night when Josh invited him over and he was lying awake at three in the morning after Josh went to sleep.

He still thought about it after their first kiss the next day.

For the next few weeks, he was scared his parents sent him a cute boy his age to spy on him. To lure him in. The 'Gotcha!' never came.


End file.
